The present invention relates to keyboard musical instruments, and more particularly to a keyboard musical instrument of the type which comprises a main body having a structure containing a keyboard portion and electronic parts as well which work in combination with the keyboard portion, to produce a musical tone, and a box-shaped leg comprising a spaced pair of side boards parallelly arranged for supporting the main body, and spaced front and back boards mounted between the side boards and parallelly arranged.
As musical instruments having such construction, there are electronic organs for home use, musical instruments for a group teaching system or the like. When an instrument of this type is transported, an entire package for the instrument is required, so that the package itself must be relatively large, thus reducing transportation efficiency and even increasing the possibility of damaging the instrument. In prior art instruments like the above, the two side boards, i.e. the front and back boards for supporting the instrument body are fastened to the bottom of the body by means of L-shaped metal fittings screwed thereon. Therefore, the assembling of the instrument is apt to be relatively complicated.